Eclipse
''Eclipse is the head of the ES Force and is responsible for issuing arrest warrants for the intergalactic criminals that the ES Force takes into custody. A former ES Member herself, she is young and brilliant, but for some reason she issues very difficult and irrational orders to Éclair and Lumière almost as if she wishes them to fail.'' Appearance Character Eclipse is the Chief of the G.O.T.T.. Her job is to ensure normal economic activity on all of the planets in the Galaxy, she operates, to an extent under the guise of the Galactic Union. Mainly she ensures this by sending of various groups of people or ES members to either fight, arrest, seize, destroy or assist in order to achieve the goal of normal economic activity. An ES member cannot disobey a direct order from Chief Eclipse, and by doing so this results in a Purge order. For instance in Episode 1 she sends a Letter of Attorney to allow trade to pass to Faunus and Medea (a military blockade stops this), in Episode 2 to stop illegal production of High G a gravity control material, and thus to allow normal production. In Episode 3 they must escort prisoners in charge of extradition back to the G.O.T.T. head office. In each of these instances she sends out an ES team. She never gets directly involved. Though in order for the members to make an arrest they must seek permission through her. Her true job, and what she spends most of her time doing, is never clear. Her superior is Chevalier D'Autriche and her secretary is the number-crunching expert Mercredi. Later in the series when there are odd, potentially evil, goings on at the GOTT, it is assumed to be from her. But she is only a pawn through which those at work act, as she has no choice but to obey her superiors. Eclipse's personality is one of collected calm and eloquence, for this she is greatly admired by Éclair. She rarely speaks her mind and if so it is out of obligation too. She never says a word wrong and smoothly operates the G.O.T.T.. Even in anger she is reasonable, but when she is expected to carry out actions she doesn't often do them willingly, another indication that she never speaks her mind. She is also caring towards the teenagers who are the ES members. She often says something along the lines of "I will be looking forward to your safe return." Her other catch-phrase is "Eclair, Lumiere, arrest authorization granted." Eclipse is an ES Member herself, contemporary with Eclair and Lumiere, and her G Class ability is known as "Kvant" (Russian for quantum). It is this ability that enables the ES-Members to be 'reborn', as she is able to quantize the soul itself and transfer it from body to body in a process called encoding. She is also able to perform quantum jumps, or teleportation, over short distances. Trivia *She has a total of ... lines. **In Episode 1, she has 10 lines. **In Episode 2, she has 9 lines. **In Episode 3, she has 1 lines. **In Episode 4, she has ... lines. **In Episode 5, she has ... lines. **In Episode 6, she has ... lines. **In Episode 7, she has ... lines. **In Episode 8, she has ... lines. **In Episode 9, she has ... lines. **In Episode 10, she has ... lines. **In Episode 11, she has ... lines. **In Episode 12, she has ... lines. **In Episode 13, she has ... lines. **In Episode 14, she has ... lines. **In Episode 15, she has 5 lines. **In Episode 16, she has ... lines. **In Episode 18, she has ... lines. **In Episode 19, she has ... lines. **In Episode 20, she has ... lines. **In Episode 21, she has ... lines. **In Episode 22, she has ... lines. **In Episode 23, she has ... lines. **In Episode 24, she has ... lines. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pages that need fixing Category:GOTT Members Category:ES Members Category:GTO members